princess of fire !
by ivethgranger
Summary: El amor verdadero es la mayor fuerza para cambiar el mundo desde adentro, empezando por nosotros mismos. Un reino muy lejano.. una princesa y un joven.. una historia de amor..
1. Chapter 1

_**chapter 1**_

Esta era un princesa, que estaba sentada en un rincón de su habitación muy triste y desconsolada, por la trágica e inesperada muerte de sus padres, los reyes de Kings Cross habían fallecido en u trágico accidente aéreo, cuando venían de una visita oficial de Rumanía.

la princesa se encontraba preocupada, pues tenia que heredar el trono y no tenia pareja. Pues según las leyes del palacio, la heredera o heredero al trono, tenia que estar comprometido o casado.

el problema de ella era ese, ese precisamente no tener prometido, ya que todos los pretendientes que tenia todos eran unos charlatanes, codiciosos, avarientos e embusteros. a los cuales solo le importaba la riqueza que ella poseía. y ella pensaba que kings cross, se merecía unos buenos gobernantes tal cual habían sido sus padres y que ella se merecía que alguien la quisiera, la amara a ella no su fortuna, ni el trono. sumergida en su dolor y preocupación llamo a su mayordomo y amigo Harry Potter, este era mas que su empleado, era su amigo, su consejero personal. el nombrado llego inmediatamente donde su princesa.

La princesa dijo al mayordomo:

-Harry, necesito que me ayudes, que me des un consejo. pues tu sabes que no tengo prometido para llegar al trono, como también sabes que todos los que he tenido son unos embusteros, a los que solo les interesa mis pertenencias.

- mi amada princesa, yo con gusto le ayudo pues para eso estoy acá.

- gracias Harry, eres mi mas fiel sirviente, dime como puedo hacer.

los 2 se quedaron pensando un largo rato en las posibilidades que tenían de encontrar un buen pretendiente, digno de la princesa y de kings cross.

de tanto pensar y discutir posibilidades y hazañas la princesa tuvo una idea.

-Harry, ya lo tengo.

- que bien que es lo que piensa hacer mi alteza.

- quiero que anuncies a todo el reino, sus alrededores. que estoy buscando un prometido para heredar el trono.

y tomando un pergamino y una pluma escribió lo siguiente:

" La princesa real, Hermione Granger. heredera al trono de Kings Cross, hace saber a todo el reino y sus alrededores que esta buscando un prometido que sea leal, sincero y sobretodo un caballero digno el trono de Kings Cross. Anuncia que se casara con el caballero que traiga a la princesa el regalo mas valioso, tierno y sincero a la vez. "

Hola... espero les guste este 1° capitulo, tambien espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. :))


	2. Chapter 2

En un lugar no tan lejano del castillo, estaba un joven leyendo el pergamino, que se habia regado por todo el reino y sus alrededores.

con mirada piensa en que como una princesa acepta comprometerse con cualquier, y pensaba esto pues el escrito no tenia condiciones podian asistir desde condes, duques hasta los plebeyos.

Ron weasley, ereun joven campesino, que se habia criado en un lugar no muy lejos del palacio, era bastante apuesto apesar de ser pobre, tenia todo lo que el queria, tenia a su pequeña familia bastante unida, tenia un calido hogar el cual sus padres habian levantado con mucho sacrificio, era pequeña pero muy comoda.

llego a casa despues de una larga jornada en el campo. beso a su madre, la cual lo esperaba con la cena ya servida.

-uummmm! que delicia, eresla mejor cocinera del mundo mama. decia ron con la boca llena

-Ronald, que no te he dicho, que no hables con la boca llena. respondio su madre.

ron ignorando el regaño de su madre le dijo:

-Mama ya leiste la nueva noticia que viene del palacio.

- no hijo, despues de la tragica muerte de las reyes, no se nada.

-pues lee esto, dijo dandole el pergamino

laseñora Weasley, se sento en la silla al lado de su hijo, leyendo pacientemente.

- que opinas, pregunto ron.

- pues que tu no tienes algo asi para ofercerle a la princesa, yo ya te lo dije muchas veces olvidate de ella.

- tienes razon mama, no tengo nada de valor para darle, ademas ya no me interesa, esto ultimo lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta, pues desde hacia tiempo le gustaba la princesa.

el joven se levanto y se dirigio a su habitacion, pensando en la princesa pues el la veia hermosa, apesar que dijera que no le interasaba, le interesaba muchos de lo que el creia y con este pensamiento cayo profundamente en los brazos de morfeo.

hola, aca este new cap. espero les guste!

comenten pliss.. quiero saber si les gusta o no!

:)


End file.
